


Farcical

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Obi-Wan are Ahsoka's masters, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Obi-Wan Has Two Padawans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Farcical- absurd; ludicrousAnakin shows up after a mission gone wrong (or perfectly right depending on your point of view) looking rather ridiculous and Ahsoka has a hard time stopping laughing. Needless to say, Obi-Wan is exasperated with both of them.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 27





	Farcical

Ahsoka burst out laughing. Anakin was standing in the doorway to the command tent, covered head to toe in feathers.

"What happened!" Ahsoka managed to gasp out between the laughter wracking her small frame.

Anakin grumbled, and moved further in, revealing Obi-Wan standing behind him.

"There was an incident with some local escaped birds," Obi-Wan's crisp Corasaunti voice supplied.

"Oh?" Ahsoka asked, intrigued, the laughs subsiding enough for normal conversation. However, her smile didn't fade. "Would you care to elaborate Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked in an imitation of Obi-Wan's voice.

"They were in my way," Anakin said rather petulantly, starting to pluck off the feathers stubbornly sticking to him.

Seeing that he wouldn't be explaining himself, Obi-Wan elaborated for Ahsoka, "A local farm had a pen full and Anakin didn't notice and instead got a face full of bird."

Ahsoka started laughing again, which only increased when she saw Anakin practically pouting.

"You. Are. Covered. In feathers!" Ahsoka said in between laughs.

"Yes, I can see that thank you very much," Anakin grumbled.

"The hero with no fear bested by a small feathered creature!" Ahsoka joked and then continued to laugh at her own joke.

"Yes, well, if the two of you are very much done, we do have the rest of this campaign to plan out."

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan's two padawans replied in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that whenever I write something fluffy with Ahsoka in it that she inevitably ends up laughing like a maniac at some point. Huh.


End file.
